


反向世界_2

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	反向世界_2

他忐忑不安地走过去，可是无论走得有多近，对方还是示意他继续靠近，等他靠近到一定地步时，平和岛忽然伸长手臂揽住他的腰，使他一个不稳地往前倾去，他吓得连忙用手撑住平和岛背后的椅背，双腿也不知道什么时候打开了，平和岛趁机将他的身体往下带着，让他坐在了自己的双膝上。如此亲密的姿势和距离让他很不适应，背后也猛地生出一层冷汗来，他不禁难受的动了动腰。

【你这副老气的眼镜也太扰人兴致了。】

对方不动声色地看着他的反应，忽然说道，并且抬手取下了他的眼镜，他想要阻拦，伸出的手抬起一半又停住了，不要反抗这个人，他的大脑这么告诉了他，失去了眼镜，近处的东西也变得无法看清，他的近视程度已经到达了这种程度，不过近视就是这样的一种存在，无论度数多少，只要开始就会给生活带来不便。接着，他的刘海也被捞起，朝上方或是旁边捋去，他放下刚刚想要动作的手，屏息任凭对方摆弄。反正也看不清了，正好不用看到那张可恶的脸，他在心里自我安慰道。

平和岛的腿很结实，有些硬邦邦的，而且又凹凸不平，坐在上面绝不比坐在平坦的椅子上好，可能是格外在意这个姿势，所以他也就格外注意到这些差别。而且，自己坐着的膝上，正散发出不属于自己的温热体温，没过多久，他裤子的腰带忽然被人抓住，往外解了开来。

【不要。】

他下意识地抓住了正解他腰带的那只手，低声叫道。

那只手却光是碰触就给他一种威压，他经不住气势变弱了起来，手指也有些发抖，这样软弱的抵抗根本起不了任何作用，他的裤子还是被人解下，露出了里面的内裤。紧接着，那只滚烫的大手从上面探入他的内裤边缘，指尖触碰到了他的那里。他短促而不稳地呼吸着，却和情欲没有任何关系，他紧张到浑身僵硬，呼吸不畅。

果然对方带他到这里来，是要做那种事。

他低垂着视线，带着可悲的心情，却又不敢想看向自己的下体处，只得盯着对方没有系领带的穿着校服白衬衫的胸膛，他无法看向对方的脸。平和岛扒下他的内裤，将松紧带的边缘褪到囊袋的下方，因为弹性的回缩，囊袋和性器被往上托起一些，他羞耻得快要死了，偏巧模糊的视线使得其它感官变得更为敏感，那只滚热的掌心握住他的阴茎，来回摩挲了几下，觉得好玩似的玩弄，他一点也察觉不到快感，相反，因为恐惧和难为情，阴茎说不定还往回缩了。

【像小鸡仔一样。】

对方察觉到了这一点，闷闷地笑道，并且把他抱到离自己更近的地方。距离一下子靠近，他没办法再去注视胸膛的位置，视线转换，他又开始盯着椅背。身下的人也开始动了，裤子的拉链被拉开的声音，他无比想逃离这一切，祈祷下一步不要发生，但是谁也不曾听到他的祈祷，对方那滚热而硬的性器凑了过来，顶端触碰到了他的表皮，那种异样的触感让他从喉咙里溢出了一声小小的悲鸣，更糟的是他的手忽然被对方所牵起，强制性地拉到那两根性器前，那只宽大的手掌盖住他的手背，强迫他弯曲手指，握住那两根终于触碰在一起的性器，然后带动着他的手一起，抚慰摩擦着彼此。一旦真正碰到，那种大小的对比就显得格外强烈，和他那软塌塌的阴茎相比，对方的那根又硬又雄伟，在他的手心里彰显着可怕的存在感。

他僵硬着身体，配合平和岛的节奏，一心只想让这一切快点结束，要是这个家伙是早泄男就好了，他忍不住恶毒地想道，平和岛并不知道他的心中所想，已经逐渐沉浸在了缓慢升起的情欲中，另一只揽住他腰的手把他的腰部往下压，使得他们的性器越发紧靠，他也不得已趴在了平和岛的肩上。平和岛将鼻尖靠近他的脖颈，那粗重而深沉的呼吸声不停灌入他的耳内，令他浑身不停冒出新的、因不习惯而感到极度难为情的汗液。

他的脖颈忽然被吻了，他更加吓了一跳，打了个哆嗦，因为从未被吻过那里，他也就不知道自己的脖颈有多么敏感，又被对方自然而然地吸吮住肌肤时，他紧闭双眼，身体忍不住开始颤抖，不知道该怎么办才好，那股异样的感觉顺着体内传遍全身，让性的感觉变得真实而无限放大。不要再进行下去了，他的脑内在大喊这一句话，可无论如何也传达不到外界，无措的身体颤抖着，被对方禁锢在怀里，两人之间是被放在一起抚慰的性器，他要的结束仿佛被放到了遥远的天际，他是否永远也无法到达了？恐慌感袭了上来。所幸，很快对方的大手便放过了他，两人的距离又蓦地离远了一些。

【这样不够。】

平和岛一脸得不到满足的烦躁，不满地对他说道。

霎时，他心中的警铃大作，不，这才不是什么‘所幸’，而是通往更糟糕事态的什么词，他无暇去细想，反射性地说着‘不要’。

【不要什么？】

【我今天……】

他在脑内拼命搜刮着理由。

【我今天没有做准备，我……】

【可我忍不住了。】

等不及他把结结巴巴的话说完，平和岛蓦地带着他站起，并且把他翻转过来按在了废弃的旧课桌上，开始扒下他的裤子，他被压着弯下腰趴在桌面，几次想直起身都无法做到，他挣扎着，却又没有多少效果，他想叫喊，心中的某些黑暗与罪过却伸出爪牙，堵住了他的喉咙。他不可以叫人过来，因为他也是罪孽者。

可是，他低低地哭了起来，上次的情事那么痛苦，真的不想再来第二次。

【为什么又哭了？】

对方粗暴的动作忽然停了下来，问他道。

【好痛……】

他哽咽着，脑内的思考已经混乱了，因此话语也变得混乱，原本想说强行进入的那次让自己很痛苦，现在却听起来前言不搭后语，意味不明，巨大的恐惧使他管不了这么多。

【求你……不要进来……】

一阵沉默降临了下来。

因为这阵沉默，反而使他的啜泣声尤为明显，他感到自己一定是惹对方生气了，自己会遭到更可怕的对待吗，不确定性让他再次颤抖起来，暴露在空气里的双腿也跟着微微发抖。

【把腿并拢。】

对方忽然开口说道，他不明所以地跟着照做，并根据对方的要求尽可能并紧一些，接着，他的腰被抬起，并紧的两腿之间，一根胀热的棒状物挤了进来。感受到对方是在和他进行腿交，虽然在身体的负担上逃过一劫，这种毫不逊色于正常性爱的做爱方法也使他羞耻万分，他的后背灼烧了起来，但这样是最好的结果了，为了取悦对方，他战战兢兢地并拢双腿，用自己大腿内侧柔嫩的肉夹住那根粗硬的雄伟阴茎，极力去爱抚，阴茎的前端屡次戳到他的囊袋和垂下的性器，他都咬紧下唇忍耐了，只有眼泪控制不住，一滴一滴地落在破旧的课桌表面上。

【腰再抬高一点。】

因为两人的身高差，对方始终不能轻松插入，他的腰被双手锢住，抬得更高，他甚至无法到达那个高度，只得踮起脚尖来配合，对方那撞过来的胯部又让他无法站稳，他的双膝颤抖着，拼命维持踮起的脚尖，滚热的性器在他的腿间抽送，顶端溢出的液体润滑了那里的肌肤，带来的感觉又变得不一样。身后人的动作停了下来，让他夹住那根性器，靠移动摩擦双腿来抚慰，这么做就不得不扭动腰部，踮起的脚尖也已到了极限，他就这样一面扭动着腰，一面剧烈颤抖着双腿，悲惨地配合着。也许是那到达极限的双腿肌肉的颤栗产生了意想不到的作用，他的腰忽然被再次锢起，身体被用力顶得往前挺动了几下，连同桌子也经不住力量向前移动，没过多久，后背便被覆住了，腿间也一片湿润。平和岛压在他的身上，重重地喘息着，将鼻子压在他的脖颈处呼吸，那炽热的气息喷洒在他的肌肤上，令他再次无所适从。

身体被再度翻转过来，由于裤子褪在脚踝处，对方便将他整个抱起，放在了课桌上，不知道高度有没有上升，不过对方仍然是在俯视他，那双刚高潮过的湿润双眸近距离地看着他，闪闪发亮，他无法相信这个恶劣的人也会有这么清澈温柔的眼眸，因而移开了视线。在这移开的过程中，对方忽然趁他不备靠近了过来，一下子吻上了他的唇。

他瞪大双眼，完全陷入了受到惊吓的情绪，肩膀整个缩着，很快，那双唇便离开了。

【你吻技真差。】

平和岛笑道，眼中情欲的余韵散去了一些。

【不过我也没和别人吻过，不知道具体是什么样的感受。不如这样吧，你去学习怎么接吻，当然不可以找人来试验，我听说可以用樱桃梗来练习。下次我去你家找你时，你再来教我，怎么样？】

刚刚的那点温柔，果然只是沉浸在情欲中而产生的某种错觉，对方又吻向了他的耳朵，含着他的耳垂逗弄，想必平和岛根本不在意他的回答，而认定他一定会听从吧，他打从心底里产生了更多阴暗的厌恨之意。

【临也。】

也许是那种厌恨带来实际的细微表现，而被对方给发现了，平和岛一边舔舐着他的耳廓，一边轻声在他的耳边说道。

【你的秘密，只有我知道就好了，是吧？】

震颤鼓膜的低沉嗓音使他的脊背抑制不住地颤栗起来。

却又绝不仅是声音的缘故。

TBC


End file.
